


Present

by Anklebone



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 嘉磊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone





	Present

“你不要看了。”

长筒袜卡在膝盖上三寸，丰腴的腿肉夹住勾在其中的手指。赵磊不自然地移开眼睛，耳垂红热，成了薄薄半透明的一片。他才穿上了一只，下面就已经湿透了。焉栩嘉坐在对面靠着床板，饶有兴致看他继续动作：“继续。”和往常带着调笑的黏腻不同，是冷漠的命令。  
赵磊听了话咬咬下嘴唇，半跪着换了个姿势坐。一只腿弯起来，另一只立起来踩着床单，这个姿势正好让他私处无处可藏。穴口碰触到空气开始张张合合，分泌出来的体液沾满腿根，灯光一照反射出淫靡的光泽。听见压低的笑声，赵磊头垂得更低。他现在像是个不知廉耻的妓女，对着自己的客人百般求欢。

他可能真是昏了头才答应焉栩嘉。  
焉栩嘉十八岁生日礼物，赵磊的的确确下了好大一番心思。东西递到地方面前看得出来他眼睛里的惊喜，赵磊这才松一口气。生日当天反而是在简陋的乡下房里，他找老乡要了个灶，给焉栩嘉煮了碗面。捧着脸看小孩儿吃得一干二净，其实心里没底儿——一句话都没讲，是不是不好吃啊。  
焉栩嘉撂下筷子擦干净嘴，对着人歪头笑，很天真的模样，但赵磊心里就知道不好。  
“其实，我有一个特别想要的礼物……”

行吧。赵磊有些自暴自弃的把搭扣系好，两条腿滑溜溜的，摩擦起来的触感有点奇怪。他并着腿，走到角落放的柱子旁边。  
想要的都给你。

底下被按着塞了个跳蛋，没打开，但遥控握在焉栩嘉手里。异物随着动作往深处推去，不太舒服。赵磊站在钢管前踌躇，偏头看去，焉栩嘉手指夹着遥控器冲他挑眉。他想了想，最后把音响打开。  
慵懒的女声伴随着暧昧的音乐响起，赵磊手指小心地圈住钢管，背对着焉栩嘉塌下腰。他上身被皮衣裹紧，下面虽然穿了条裙子，却也和不穿没太大区别，裙子短的根本遮不住一片风光。随着音乐，赵磊缓慢的扭动下半身。舞蹈本不是他的强项，背着偷偷找了视频学了好久，可真正实施起来还是很难——何况身体里还有个东西让他吊起一颗心。看不见身后的人，他反而多了几分勇气。半趴下去学着小猫爬动的样子，他扭过头有点委屈地看着焉栩嘉。那人满脸还是云淡风轻，可下半身的巨物早就支撑起来，龟头吐露出一点浓液来。  
“继续。”焉栩嘉坐起来，阴茎因为他的动作抖动几下，看得赵磊面红耳赤。  
并不是毫无效果，赵磊自觉被鼓励到，做到这份儿上也没什么好害羞的了。站起来转过身，后背蹭着冰凉的钢管，把下身往前挺几分。其实他也硬的厉害，短裙被顶起来，之前被吞进去的润滑液顺着大腿直直往下流。

对方平时并不常穿贴身的衣服，这让焉栩嘉总是可惜没办法时时赏玩赵磊柔软而流畅的身体线条。不过要是给别人看去了，对于他来说也不是什么好事。  
他承认自己拥有过分又矛盾的占有欲，但即便昂贵的礼物对于焉栩嘉来说也并不值得一提，他想攥在手里的只有赵磊。发丝、唇瓣、泪水，焉栩嘉想把这些东西锁住存放在他的私人藏馆，却又总也忍不住想要炫耀的心，昭告世人这样珍贵的藏品早被刻上他的名字。  
这样的念头太危险，焉栩嘉用一次次做爱来宣泄，可总归是按耐不住的，让他想要再过分，再过分一些。

赵磊不知道焉栩嘉在想什么，只是从他角度看来对方是在出神。久违的被激起胜负心，虽然好像是不合时宜，  
小腿勾住钢管把整个身体都缠绕上去，手心搭上顶端圆球，身体随着音乐上下起伏。一开始对赵磊来讲确实是勉力为之，但逐渐的熟悉了这种节奏之后，便不再是为了跳而跳。他是天生舞女，正在为自己的情人献上绝佳舞台。

尽管小腹已经绷紧，呼吸也逐渐紧促，但焉栩嘉还是不为所动。眼睛瞄到一旁的东西，他看着沉浸在音乐中扭动的身影，勾着唇把遥控拿了过来。

“唔……”后穴里的东西突然开始震动吓了赵磊一跳，手一滑坐到了地上。钢管高度刚刚与他身高平齐，摔下来不疼，但跳蛋却顶上了敏感点。“啊……”朦胧之间他看到焉栩嘉把强度又往上推了一格。赵磊没力气再往管子上爬，后穴在顶撞之间痒意愈加强烈。他眯着眼看，焉栩嘉还是坐在床上，看不清表情，但也是毫无反应。  
我都这么努力了。赵磊想。都这么努力了还不动一下啊……他也不知道自己接下来要做什么，迷迷糊糊的只能随着自己的身体下意识把屁股往钢管上蹭。  
好凉，不自觉抖了一下往前躲，可跳蛋好像在身体里震得更厉害了。赵磊又食髓知味般凑过去，把钢管夹在臀缝间开始扭动。银丝沾到管子上，在屁股离开时又掉下去，黏黏糊糊涂得乱七八糟。  
“很舒服吗？”一双脚不知道什么时候落在赵磊面前。他猛然从情欲漩涡中脱身，抬头看焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉也挺无奈的，他的生日礼物被提前终止，看着赵磊和钢管玩的不亦乐乎。足够赏心悦目，但他认为这份礼物还是该由自己拆开来比较好。  
半蹲下来，拇指按上眼角，一路滑到赵磊的喉结，那个人仰头看着他，眼里被快感洇湿的水汽还没消散。焉栩嘉轻轻按压着凸起的喉结，问：“喜欢吗。”  
赵磊还没太清醒过来，懵懵地跟着点头，之后才反应过来，跪着往前爬几步，有点着急的抬起身亲亲焉栩嘉的嘴角：“不喜欢。”拽着焉栩嘉的手往后摸，“喜欢你。”

虽然有在努力增肥，赵磊的体重对焉栩嘉来说还是太轻了。他把人抱起来扔上床，在赵磊抓到遥控器之前先抢到了手里。焉栩嘉站在床边，在赵磊温顺地用脚趾拨弄他的阴茎后，把开关跳到最高。  
“哥哥自己再努力一下吧。”

混……混蛋。赵磊深呼吸，把指节再向里探进一点。跳蛋被润滑和体液包裹住，指尖触到表面反而更往深处滑动。他已经被刺激到泄过一次，精液挂在皮裙上随着动作晃荡。皮衣让汗水没办法蒸发掉，胸口的汗水不停地流动打转，两颗茱萸透过衣服的阻隔挺立起来。他已经不去想自己现在的样子了，把臀部撅得更高，穴口不停用力想把异物排出来，最后变成湿漉漉的水红色。  
还是不行。赵磊把手拿了出来，回头看身后站在床边的人，明明避孕套都已经准备好了，却还是袖手旁观。“帮我…帮我一下…好不好…嘉嘉。”他最终臣服，把自己的一切交与年轻却野性的恋人。  
焉栩嘉覆在赵磊身上，一只手往下探，握住他的马眼，一边掐住他的下巴，让赵磊以一个别扭的角度看他，眼中的狂热执念不需要掩饰。

“你是谁的。”  
“你的。”

跳蛋被抠出扔到角落。焉栩嘉握住赵磊的臀瓣直冲到底，两个人一时都发出舒爽的叹息。肠壁一寸寸吞吃着阴茎，赵磊喃喃的自言自语：“好烫……”焉栩嘉没给他更多感叹机会，大开大合前后顶撞，刚迈入成年世界最不缺少的便是精力，而焉栩嘉更是发挥的淋漓尽致。  
赵磊的嘴微张，涎液留到床单上，又敛住他的睫毛。他支撑不下腰软了下去，在蹭到床之前又被一只大手握住。“你看，突出来了。”轻笑响在耳边，他低头看，小腹被顶的不时突起一块。赵磊终于感到害怕，往前爬了几下又被掐着腰拽回来顶到更深处。“不行，真的要坏了。”他带着哭腔疯狂摇头。

“可以的。”焉栩嘉摸摸他的耳朵，“我们哥哥很厉害，什么都可以做到。”

好像真的被这句话安抚，赵磊停了挣扎，哼唧着把臀尖往后蹭蹭：“那你快点嘛……”  
焉栩嘉笑笑：“不行啊，生日礼物，要慢慢享用。”

到最后赵磊累得睁不开眼睛，前面也没东西可出来了，焉栩嘉才射在他后穴里。

洗完澡清理干净，焉栩嘉把已经睡得神智不清的赵磊搂在怀里咬耳朵：“再等等我。等我到年龄了，我们结婚好不好？”赵磊手胡乱捏了一下焉栩嘉的脸，话里带着笑意：“又说傻话。”转个身缩在温暖怀抱里真正睡熟了。  
“那我们就一直在一起好不好。”许久过后，焉栩嘉才小声说。怀里人没有反应，但他知道，这个答案会是什么。


End file.
